Trunks Character Facts
Trunks was born in Age 766 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental emotions towards the boy, such as Vegeta admitting to never hugging his son until he was eight years old during the Majin Buu Saga and telling him how proud he is to be Trunks' father. Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color, and his mother's blue eyes. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin, and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. Present Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious. Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father, and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, and for a long time after, as Trunks Knows and everybody else that Vegeta is the strongest fighter in the iniverse he doeson't believes that Goku is the second. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents, and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He does not act like this however during his battle with Goten, because Goten is his best friend or it could be because it is a battle he could possibly lose. Because of his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge from a young age. Trunks tries his best to live up to his fatjer dream for him, which is to become the second strongest fighter in the universe. ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He first transforms onscreen during his training with his father, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. During the Grand Finals of Junior Division, he uses the Super Saiyan form to fight Goten. Once Baby was able to take control of trunks body, Baby has control of all the Saiyans power. The only physical change is his eyes are outlined in black. Trunks Revealed his Super Saiyan 2 power against Baby when Baby had taking over his body. And this level of power he was able to knock Baby out of his body, It never was revealed how Trunks was able to become Super Saiyan 2 but it might had something to do with him and Vegeta's Training after the kid Buu Saga. Trunks was able to achieve the Super Saiyan 3 transformation by seeing Eis Shenron Nearly about to kill Vegeta and Trunks was able to reach deep inside himself and the Super Saiyan 3 unleashed From within. At this level like the all Super Saiyan 3's his hair is long, his eye brows disappear, and his muscle mass increase also Trunks can put unlimited energy in this transformation.